Un siglo sin ti
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: No abría el corazón para que decidieras cuándo volver, lo abría para que me perdonaras y me aceptaras volver. ¡REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA MI BEBÉ, DIANETONKS!


**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo Único: Un siglo sin ti_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** _escuchar la canción de Chayanne con el título de la canción. ¡Papi Chayanne es vidah y amors!_

* * *

Veía mi reflejo en el espejo: me sorprendía saber que la misma mujer que me devolvía la mirada ella yo misma. Estaba irreconocible; el vestido blanco —hecho por un diseñador muggle— resaltaba mis curvas y estilizaba mi figura, dándome una vista exquisita de inocencia y pasión a la vez. Un suspiro de nerviosismo abandonó mis labios y mordí el inferior tratando de encontrar la calma que necesitaba. ¡Faltaban minutos para casarme y sentía un manojo de emociones haciendo mella en mi cuerpo!

Miré la puerta por donde mi mamá había salido de la habitación, ya que había venido a avisarme que ya estaba todo listo y que solo hacía falta la presencia de la novia —o sea, yo— para empezar la boda que todo el mundo mágico esperaba: la unión en matrimonio de dos tercios del Trío Dorado. Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Miraba con insistencia la puerta debido a la pregunta que mi madre me había hecho antes de irse:

 _¿Eres feliz, hija?_

¡Claro que lo estaba! Me iba a casar con un hombre maravilloso, que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí —sin contar las veces que me despreció cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts—.

 _Ron era el hombre que todo el mundo esperaba para mí…_

Esas tres palabras me habían calado hasta el fondo de mi alma y no quería darle una respuesta a esa pregunta, porque sabía que no sería una satisfactoria… ni la que ocupaba en esos momentos para caminar hacia el altar. Conté hasta tres y me observé con determinación en el espejo: si no hacía lo correcto me arrepentiría toda la vida.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron mi atención ni siquiera alcancé a contestar cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a una pelinegra que conocía muy bien.

—Granger —saludó—, es bueno verte después de meses de desaparecida.

—¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a comunicarte algo que él no quería que supieras —un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante su mención—: en media hora tomará un traslador a quién sabe dónde y no regresará en mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo, Hermione.

Y con esa última oración desapareció en una columna de humo. Sentía que la mandíbula se me iba a caer de lo abierta que la tenía: se iba a ir para siempre.

 _Pero no era el hombre que yo esperaba para mí._

Mientras ese pensamiento me abordaba tomé el valor para salir de la habitación y dirigirme al jardín dispuesta a ponerle un alto a toda esa farsa. Al llegar al patio de La Madriguera, mi mamá me sonrió al percibir lo que haría y me dijo, mientras me abordaba, que tenía todo su apoyo.

Los invitados jadearon de sorpresa al verme tan hermosa y volvieron a jadear cuando me vieron sacar la varita para apuntarme la garganta.

—Señoras y señores que han venido a ser testigos de nuestra unión —comencé—. He de decirles que me apena que perdieran su tiempo al venir a una fiesta que no se realizará ni hoy ni nunca.

 _No era él._

La señora Weasley pegó un grito de horror ante lo dicho, cayendo desmayada en los brazos de su marido que me miraba sin entender lo que sucedía. Ron estaba atónito junto a Harry que me observaba con consternación; la pregunta silenciosa era evidente: ¿qué rayos está pasando, Hermione? No quise ponerle atención, porque se me iría el valor y no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

—¡Hermione, deja de decir estupideces y ven aquí para celebrar lo que tanto deseamos por años! —gritó Ron, saliendo de su estupor inicial.

—Lo siento mucho, Ronald. Sin embargo, debo decirte que desde hace cinco años dejé de desear un matrimonio contigo. A mis veintitrés años reconozco que nunca debí dejarme llevar por los deseos de los demás, que siempre debí seguir lo que yo realmente he deseado. ¡Tú solo mataste el amor que sentí por ti con cada uno de tus desprecios! Sí. Eres un buen hombre, pero la verdad es que con otras lo eres… conmigo nunca tuviste paciencia y siempre fui el punto de tus bromas.

—¡Eso es mentira!... ¡¿Si no soy yo, quién va a querer a alguien tan insulso como tú…?! —Su voz se fue apagando al darse cuenta de lo que salía de su boca. Sonreí triunfante ante su error garrafal.

—¡Aquí tienen, señores, una de las razones por las que la boda no se llevará a cabo! —exclamé con furia hacia los invitados y señalando con las manos a Ron—. Un hombre que se expresa así de la mujer que, según él, ama no merece tenerla a su lado.

 _Nunca me hizo sentir su supuesto amor._

Y sin mediar más palabras di la vuelta diciéndole adiós a todo el conformismo que me trajo tres años de relación oficial con Ronald. Le dije adiós a todo el llanto que tuve por su culpa; le dije adiós a sentirme la peor mujer de todas por no querer obedecerlo en todo lo que quería.

Y, sobre todo, le dije bienvenido al amor que realmente deseaba.

 _ ***Malfoy*Granger***_

Para esa hora ya deberían de estar todos celebrando en grande la boda; una mueca llena de tristeza se formó en mis labios. Había perdido para siempre a la única mujer que había amado:

—Señor Malfoy, su traslador se activará en dos minutos —dijo el hombre encargado de repartir esos artefactos. Me extendió el cepillo dental muggle y sonreí al recordarla.

—Estaré listo, no se preocupe.

Tomé el cepillo y conté mentalmente el tiempo que hacía falta para decirle hasta nunca a lo que viví por muchos años ahí… a ella, principalmente.

—En tres, dos…

—¡DRACO! —interrumpió un grito en el Ministerio. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado y llegué a pensar que estaba soñando—. ¡NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR!

No quería voltear y darme cuenta de que todo era parte de mi mente, pero fue el hombre que tenía al frente el que me hizo voltear.

—¿Hermione?...

Podía jurar que ese vestido hacía unas horas era el más hermoso del mundo en su cuerpo, sin embargo, verlo todo rasgado para poder facilitarle su carrera hacía que fuera el vestido más hermoso del universo solo por traerlo puesto ella, mi amada Hermione. La recorrí entera observando que su peinado estaba desecho y que respiraba con dificultad, aunque eso no le impidió soltar lo que traía guardado:

—Sé que hice mal, ¡lo sé! ¡Que no tuve que haberte dejado por Ronald! ¡Fui una estúpida!... Pero tenía miedo, miedo de que todo fuera una vil mentira e ilusión. ¡No quería ser lastimada de nuevo y me conformé con un enamoramiento mediocre! ¡Perdóname! Te abro mi corazón para que o veas tal cual es… Me dejé llevar por el qué dirán cuando yo no soy así. ¡Debí seguir mi instinto como lo estoy haciendo ahora!... Aunque quizás sea demasiado tarde… —dijo al ver a la persona que me acompañaba: Astoria.

Me quedé callado sopesando todas sus palabras.

—Llegaste tarde, Hermione —comencé; su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor—. Pero así como tuviste el valor de enfrentar a mucha más gente en tu boda… también yo la enfrentaré.

—No te preocupes, Draco, Pansy me pidió ayuda todo este tiempo. Sean felices que nadie sabrá su paradero hasta que ustedes mismos deseen hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Que eres libre para estar con el hombre que amas, leona.

—Señor, su traslador se desactivará en seis segundos.

Ni bien lo dijo cuando sentí a Hermione embestirme para colgarse a mí y escuchar al hombre susurrar el hechizo.

—Empezaremos desde cero y prometo no dejar de amarte nunca.

—Más te vale cumplir con tu promesa, Hermione —sentencié.

En seguida, el tirón característico nos invadió para escupirnos a la orilla de la playa más hermosa de Grecia.

—Casémonos —ordené viéndola con picardía.

—Hecho —contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Él siempre me dio su amor._

* * *

 ** _Pues aquí traigo una historia de regalo de Navidad para mi bebé hermosa: Dianetonks. ¡CASI MUERO CUANDO SUPE QUE ERAS TÚ! Con más razón quería hacerlo con rapidez; no quería dejarte sin tu regalo._**

 ** _¡Espero que te guste, mi amor!_**

 ** _Creo que está de más decir que está raro, pero ya no me sorprendo de lo que sale de mi cabeza xD Nos leemos al rato con la actualización de Puros ^^_**


End file.
